Halith
The City Of Halith was a relatively small, moralistic community of, primarily, white Humans. They valued tradition and magical experience above all else, with the motto, "Perception, Modesty, Self Interpretation," to testify for such. Relying heavily upon Lumberjacking and farming, they were a major supplier of wood for the lands of Darais with the addition of farming. History Originally, Halith began as a simple list of people collected by Evandus Lonz, the original king of Janesborough. These were followers of Vorbekor who didn't want to be involved in the conflict between Janesborough and Lubeck, which was just now starting. These people fled Janesborough, sailing north-west. They landed on the northern coast of the western strait, gaining control of that region. Untouched by conflicts in the outside world, Halith developed into a major power. When Halith finally cast away its shell of isolationism, Evandus Lonz went to Janesborough, and claimed he was still rightful king of Janesborough. This was agreed upon, and Janesborough became a vassal of Halith, with Arkwright designated as Lord. By this time, the war with Lubeck had ceased. While under Halith's rule, there was substantial unrest in Janesborough. One notable event was a failed plot to assassinate Evandus Lonz. The plot was revealed in a game of truth or dare, where Evandus had enlisted the help of Flynn Rouff, a talented mage, to cast a spell forcing all players to tell only the truth. Alfred Angroth, former son of Evandus Lonz, was behind the plot, collaborating with Zusa. Neither were punished severely, though Alfred was taken into Evandus' custody to be raised. Later on, when Alfred was found to have died while in the care of Evandus Lonz, a rebellion was sparked in Janesborough (where Alfred was previously living). The pirates of Vargad, allied with Janesborough, agreed to assist with this rebellion. Ironically, it was Alfred's adopted father, Nydari Angroth, who served as a mediator between both sides, and assisted in establishing peace. As a result of this peace, Janesborough was granted independence, with one stipulation: it had to be a member of the Burundian Confederation, which was simply a mutual military assistance pact between Janesborough and Halith. Later on, a vessel sent by northern merchants for reasons unknown (although it claimed to be avenging a vessel of Janesborough's which was stolen by Vargad long ago) raided the docks of Vargad, sinking a vessel and damaging two others. It then sailed to Janesborough, making berth there. It joined Janesborough's navy, however, very soon a fleet of vessels from Vargad arrived in Janesborough's harbor. A battle began, where cannons mounted at Janesborough's docks and the newly enlisted ship fired at Vargad's fleet until, at last, the ship allied to Janesborough sunk. Vargad departed then, seemingly content. It is of note that, while many in Janesborough blamed Evandus for this event, it was not actually caused by him. This assault, while otherwise unimportant, sparked Halith's campaign to conquer Vargad, as, holding true to the terms of the Burundian Confederation, were determined to avenge the losses suffered in Janesborough during the battle. Expecting an assault from Vargad, Halith boosted its defenses and navy. A keep was established on the opposite side of the strait, and granted to Baron Flynn Rouff. They sailed to the island on which Lavina dwelt, intending to make berth and establish a forward outpost, but instead chose to head north-east, to the bandit-infested Lubeck castle. A battle began between Halith and the bandits, and at the end, Lubeck Castle was seized, and given over to Baron Seamus Winters of Halith, perhaps to be used as a forward outpost, perhaps captured simply for the oil resources held within. Though Halith never actually attacked Vargad, the capture of Lubeck sparked another conflict. Or, rather, it would have. Janesborough, an ally of the bandits who dwelt in both Lubeck Castle and the fortress north of there, was outraged by Halith's sudden capture of Lubeck. Establishing an alliance with Vargad, plans were made to retake Lubeck. Halith learned of this, though, and began preparing itself. However, before the war could take place, Lavina and Dara began their conflict. Halith was destroyed, as were Janesborough and Vargad. The citizens of Halith fled to the Dwarven city of Rohadren in the north, where they currently live. Important Persons * Evandus Lonz: King and founder of Halith, he led Halith from beginning to end. * Seamus Winters: The Baron of Lubeck Castle. * Flynn Rouff: The Baron of Hold Rouff. Category:Vorbekor Category:Civilization